


Light and Shadows

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, Literature, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Uta can be a sweetie, fan fiction, reader is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: (Uta X Blind! Reader)It's another late night at the HySy studio....





	Light and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> The description of his tattoos are based on this [image](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/File:Uta%27s_Kakuja.PNG) and the ideas behind them are from my imagination only.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account.
> 
> Tokyo Ghoul and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Uta.

The interior of the HySy ArtMask Studio was dark and silent, save for a lone figure figure hunched over a desk in the far corner of the shop. A small lamp shines it's light down onto the desk, softly illuminating the man's midnight long black hair, the majority pulled up into a ponytail except for one long lock that fell over his face, and his exposed black and red eyes, the hallmark characteristics of a ghoul, intensely focused on the paper before me. His normally apathetic expression was creased into a severe frown as his hand quickly flew over the drawing, modifying once more with a series of quick strokes.   

He leaned back on his stool to observe the fruits of his labor, his arm briefly brushed against a stack of papers that had been previously stacked on his desk that now fluttered to the ground like paper butterflies. A few landed on the floor right side up, exposing their contents as various drawings of mask styles, all different and all marked with a giant 'X' through the center. Ignoring the discarded ideas, the frowning ghoul scribbled once more on the drawing before him. The rapid scratching of pencil against paper the only noise that echoed through the closed shop. He paused, glaring one more at the drawing before harshly slashing an X across the paper and discarding the paper onto the floor amidst it's peers. The ghoul grumbled with frustration underneath his breath as he leaned over the desk and buried his face in his hands.

The soft padding of bare feet against the floor captured his attention, prompting him to raise up as delicate arms threaded around his waist and a sharp little chin propped itself on his shoulder. 

"Uta, it's late. Why don't you stop for now?" The (h/c) female whispered softly into his ear. 

He sighed deeply, savoring the aroma of Vanilla and Cinnamon that drifted off of the female's skin and mixed with the her own natural scent to form a delightful bouquet that was positively _mouthwatering._ "(y/n), I have to finish designing this mask first. The customer is coming for it in two days and I haven't even started making it yet." The inflection of a yawn interrupted the end of his monotone speech.

"It doesn't matter if it is finished or not if you die of exhaustion. Now come to bed!" She insisted. Her hands slid upwards from his waist, to his black sweatshirt-clad shoulders only to travel back down to his hand and tug sharply at his hands.

Uta started openly at the sight of the smooth (s/c) skin of her fingers intertwined with his rough, ink darkened digits before pivoting slowly on the stool to come face to face with the girl previously standing behind him. Her loose (h/l) (h/c) hair bunched about her face messily with the odd strand sticking out here and there. Her cloudy (e/c) eyes were perched above a perky nose and plush pouting lips, her unseening eyes gazing off slightly to the right of his face. Only clad in her (favorite pajamas) and bare feet, she shivered slightly in the cool air of the shop which was not missed by Uta's attentive observation of her.

"Well, are you coming?" (y/n) questioned again, her head tilting to the side as she listened for his answer. 

The stoic facade that Uta projected to everyone, strangely did not work on (y/n). Instead, he found himself smiling with happiness more and more. Specifically, at times like this when he allowed her to lead him by the hand up to their shared apartment. Silently watching her back as she climbed the steps, the question of how such a gentle creature as (y/n) could come into the possession of one such as he was a miracle in itself. He chuckled softly at the thought of her being a 'possession'. Blind human or not, she would filet him with her knife if she heard him referring to her in such a manner. The memory surfaced in his brain of walking into :Re one day to meet his lovely for a coffee, only to find her holding said knife at the throat of the ghoul Nishiki Nishio. It had taken both him and his friend Renji to pull the raging (y/n) off the beaten black and blue ghoul as he slumped against the bar. Apparently, Nishio had the nerve to say something about blind people being useless and (y/n) had then proceeded to show him just how 'useless' she is. 

How they had met was even a reverse of how the typical story goes. Instead of the blind woman bumping into the tattoo ghoul, it had been him who had errantly backed into her with the result of both of them falling to the ground and losing both of their glasses. Seeing the woman holding his fallen dark sunglasses caused the ghoul to retrieved the woman's fallen glasses in kind. He offered them back to her with a muttered apology and his trademark emotionless expression, internally preparing for the scream that would announce to the world his status as a ghoul and would surely be followed by the onslaught of CCG agents. " _This will be fun. I wonder how many they'll send this time?"_  he thought but the scream he had been expecting at the sight of his exposed kakugan never came. Instead, (y/n) smiled lightly and said apologies were not necessary, that it was her fault for not paying attention to her surroundings. Introductions were made and Uta invited her inside for a coffee. Uta quietly observed the (h/c) as she talked, noticing how her eyes didn't seem to follow the enthusiastic way she talked, they only glimmered dully in her face that sparkled with vibrant life. In his own true fashion, Uta had interrupted her chatter to blurt out suddenly "You're blind." in his toneless voice. (y/n) had chuckled in her surprise, asking if that bothered him to which Uta replied it didn't, he was just wondering how someone with her limitations could survive in city where ghoul attacks were running rampant. (y/n) only smiled mysteriously and replied that her it was her secret. Needless to say, Uta's curiosity was peaked by the beautiful (y/n). Their initial encounter at :Re turned into one meeting, two, three and more as the ghoul quickly became enamored with the human. In fact, he never even had to reveal his ghoul nature to her as she quickly figured it out on her own. 

Even though (y/n) was blind, she was also fiercely independent. Living alone in her apartment located in the violent 4th ward, (y/n) had not only survived but she thrived as a kindergarden teacher for one of the local schools. It had taken getting her apartment blown to shreds in a battle between a renegade ghoul and CCG agents before she had agreed to leave, only to move into Uta's own apartment above his shop. 

" _Stupid fool. I should have speared him on his own kagune for taking his fight so close to (y/n)."_ Uta mused internally, not paying attention to his surroundings till he received a shove to his shoulders that sent him sprawling onto his back in the fluffy king sized bed that occupied much of their bedroom.

(y/n) flopped down onto the bed beside him, quickly snuggling her chilled form up to his as one of her delicate hands threads through his hair and freed it to spread across the pillow. Her hands drift from his hair to his face, gently tracing across his features with touch so light, it felt like a butterfly was walking across his skin. Only when her fingers neared his lips did a sudden urge of odd playfulness strike him. At the same instant when her fingers touch his lips, he quickly sucked the digits into his mouth, nipping carefully at the sensitive digits with his sharp teeth as not to break the skin. (y/n) exploded into delighted giggles at the ticklish sensation while he then proceeded to lick her fingers before removing them from his mouth. 

"What was that for?" she finally managed to say, still breathless from her laughter and wiping a stray tear that had leaked from her left eye in her amusement with the back of her previously captured hand.

"I was feeling hungry." he shrugged. Crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling while his left hand traced small shapeless patterns into the soft skin of her lower back as she nuzzled even closer, her fingers resuming their place in his hair. Despite his vicious hidden nature, he actually had no desire to hurt the sweet woman who had openly showered him in affection that had been sorely missing for the majority of his life. In fact, he disliked personal contact with anyone, the only exception being (y/n). Uta's eyelids, heavily weighted with exhaustion, began to slide closed under her gentle ministrations.

Only to snap open when a soft probing motion at his throat awakened the ghoul. He glanced down and saw (y/n)'s beautiful face creased into a frown of concentration as she continued her mysterious activity.

"What are you doing?"

(y/n) hurriedly jerked her fingers back as if his skin had burned her. "Nothing. I just...." She trailed off. Pushing herself up, she leaned her back against the headboard of the bed and drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her face hidden from his sight by her arms and her hair. 

Uta was puzzled by her reaction. (y/n) was never shy about admitting her feelings to him. In fact, her ability to be startlingly blunt was one of things he loved most about her. He sat up and shifted till he was directly in front of (y/n) and sat down on his knees. He reached out and brushed some of the hair that was hiding her face behind her ear. "(y/n), look at me." he commanded softly.

She snorted behind the cover of her arms. "Can't do that. Blind human, remember?"

He said nothing, instead he wove his hand under her arms and placed a hand on her chin, guiding her face upwards till her misty eyes were level with his. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle with concern.

"Nothing, I was just..." She paused and blew out a breath sharply. "You remember those high school girls that we had for customers today? When they were leaving, I heard them giggling about all your tattoos. One said that they looked cool and another said that it must have hurt to have so many done. It just made me wonder what they looked like, that's all."

Uta was surprised. Truthfully, he never thought about the exotic ink that decorated his skin or the looks that he received from people as a result from them. Showing them to her was another matter altogether. Yes, he could simply describe them to her in terms that she could understand, but then the magic of the art would be lost. A lighting bolt of inspiration quickly strikes him, providing him with the perfect idea to show her his tattoos.

"Would you like to see?" He smirked, allowing a undertone of mischievousness to slightly color his soft spoken voice as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head and flung it to some forgotten corner of the bedroom to be found later.

"What are you doing?" (y/n) questioned, head tilting slightly to the left side as her eyebrow arching up when she recognized his tone of voice.

His hand gently lifted her delicate, chilled digits and guiding them back to his neck. Using his fingers as a guide, he slowly traced her smaller fingers over the Grecian letters inked into his skin. Slim lips curled up in amusement while he watched her lips purse and eyelids shut in concentration over the foreign letters.  

"Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te. It means I can live neither with you, nor without you." Uta said, watching her face morph into comprehension at his words.

"The relationship between ghouls and humans." she muttered dryly. "Are you trying to tell me something?" 

Uta ignored her jab, choosing to slide her fingers down to his right shoulder and the design there. "First, I have a mandala here that blooms into a pair of folded wings. Mandalas typically represent creativity and wings of course represent freedom. Combined together, they represent the mental freedom that I find in creating masks." 

 He lead her fingers down to the his forearm where the lower edge of the round geometric pattern and wings morphed into a blank mask face. "The wings crown a image of an expressionless mask that I actually created for myself and had the tattoo artist replicate here."

"Your first mask!" She blurted out excitably, Her eyes growing wide as she giggled. "You showed it to me when we were cleaning out your storage closet, remember?"

"Yes, I do. You looked so cute when you tried it on." His bland voice contrasted with the affection words. It sounded like he could have been talking to a stranger about the weather instead of how he found his lover's actions adorable. Flicking out one slender finger, he gently boinked her on the end of her perky nose. "Now, pay attention."

He transferred her fingers to his left shoulder. "This one is really intricate, it's a flaming sword that runs from above my shoulder down to my elbow." He trailed her fingers down the length of the blade before bringing them back to the center and tracing a delicate flower embedded in the center of design. Her lips parted in the start of a question but he already knew what she was going to say. "Yes, that is a flower in the middle of the sword. This is one that I got when I was a teenager. You know how violent the 4th ward is and how I fought to become the leader? That's what the flames and sword represent, how it outweighed the gentleness of the flower and burned a path through my life."

"Yomo told me you were a little punk when you were younger." (y/n) grinned.

"Yomo will tell you anything when he's drunk, that's the only time he's any fun." 

Guiding her fingers onward, they came to the edge of the sword design where it flowed into another geometric pattern of that encircled his wrist like a gauntlet.  "What's the meaning of this one?" She prompted when Uta didn't immediately provide her an explanation.

"I thought it looked cool." Uta said flatly.

After receiving an amused snort for his explanation, he showed her the crown design that marked the back of his hands. "This design is on the back of both of my hands. It's a crown the completely covers the back of my hand and extends up to my fingers. This one was specially done after I made leader of the Clowns and the 4th ward." 

"Hey!" she squealed in surprise, a red flush spilling across her cheeks when he transferred her hands to his muscular waist.

Uta's eyebrow quirked upwards as he rubbed her fingers over the small clock face with plus signs replacing the numbers. "What were you expecting?" he asked innocently, enjoying the coppery scent of the blood that had flooded her face in a wave of heat. "This one is a standard clock face except there are plus signs in place of the numbers and no hands. It pares with the globe over here on my right side." he slid her fingers across the subtle indentions of his abs to lightly trace over the sphere inked into his skin. "Everyone has an allotted time on this Earth and you never know when you're time will be up, even more so if you are a ghoul. So, that's were I got the idea for this tattoo."

Uta slowly steered her fingers up his chest to spread across his left pectoral. "This is the last one." he stated bluntly. Anyone else would not have noticed the subtle changes in the bland tone of the ghoul's voice, but only his closest friends would have noticed the words sounding bitten off and how his unique black and red eyes were shifting, darting from (y/n)'s face to her hand resting on his chest and back to her cloudy eyes. He was nervous. In fact, he was so nervous that (y/n) could feel his heart thudding heavily against her palm. 

"Hey, Uta. You okay? We don't have to do this if your uncomfortable." Her mind raced with thoughts. This was so unlike him. Uta was always calm and steady. He was never nervous about anything. Had she done something to change his feelings? 

 

"See if you can figure this one out." he stayed quiet while letting her fingers trace the intricate details of the design. The delicate features of her face crinkled into a frown while she pondered. "This one must be pretty recent, your skin still feels warm, like it's inflamed or sore.  
It's a.... it's a sun?" she guessed.

"You're right. It is a sun and I just had it done a few days ago. Do you want to know why?" Uta released her hand from it's position on his chest and trailed his fingers across her jawline, gently motioning her head to rise so that her cloudy (e/c) eyes met his. "This sun is for you, because you are the brightest shining light in my life. Burning away all the darkness that threatens to swallow me up." Her breath hitched slightly as a few tears leaked from her non-seeing eyes to run down her cheek.

Uta rummaged a hand around in the pocket of his pants before finally producing a gleaming silver ring with a crimson ruby that was sculpted to look like the sun etched on his chest. Cradling her smaller hand in his, he slid the sparkling ring onto her finger. Her lips formed an O out of shock when she realized what exactly the ghoul had done. "I called in an old favor and had the ring specially made the same day I got the tattoo." his emotionless tone never changed despite the sentimental words. "The stone is a blood-red ruby and it's shaped just the sun on my chest. Will you stay with me and be my shining sun?"   

(y/n) gladly threw herself into his arms, the unexpected weight sending them both nearly toppling of the bed but Uta quickly recovered to find her smothering his face in eager kisses. "Of course I will."   



End file.
